


Peace

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My Original OTP, Other, Pizza, dumb stuff, my favorite two, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Trent is done with his work and all is quiet. But its not peaceful enough without one's girlfriend.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago but I read Fallsouthwinter's amazing little 'In the end its right' fic and it reminded me I had this done!

Trent drew casually in his book, his studio door wide open, proclaiming to all his deadlines were met, he was a free man, any and all were now welcome to visit his little inner sanctum. But the large apartment was quiet, he was the only one. He reached over and flicked on the radio and its gentle music slowly filled the empty space. He yawned, stretching his arms high over his head. 

He heard a rattling at the front door then a bang as it flew open. 

“THE PRINCESS HAS RETURNED,” Kira shouted. Trent heard the dropping of luggage, the door shutting again before the eager tapping of feet was just outside his studio door. It was his only warning before the yellow clad woman flung herself at him. He gave a happy grunt as he embraced her. 

“She has, and if she does not mind her knight in shining armor mentioning, the princess also smells,” he laughed. 

“YOU LOOOOVVVEE IITTT,” Kira said, holding him even closer. Trent laughed, burying his face in her hair. He knew it was just from her being on tour. She was warm and happy, but he could feel her energy beginning to lag.

“If it so pleases the princess, if she would take her leave to bathe, her lord in waiting will gladly acquire only the finest food.”

“Does that mean pizza from that…”

“It means PRECISELY that pizza.”

Kira immediately let him go, wandering straight into the bathroom. Trent rolled his chair to the doorway and watched her hop into the steaming tub as quick as she could. He got up and ordered the pizza in question before coming into the bathroom and leaning his back against the tub. 

“Annnddd she’s gone,” Trent laughed, splashing some of the bubbly water at her. Kira’s eyes were shut and her breathing was gentle. She raised one hand and flipped him off. He kissed it. 

“Not just yet, on my way though,” she mumbled. 

“You have been a few months on the road; I don’t know HOW you do it.” Trent added.

“I do it because I know I got the world’s best man waiting for me at home. I get to come home to his art, his smile, and his support. Tell me everything you haven’t over the phone! Come on! Any new conventions yet! You had two you were a guest at while I was gone!” Kira immediately perked up a bit and sat up, flicking water in Trent’s face, “I know you told me about them but tell me again! Also the work you just sent in for the next issue!” 

Trent grinned and indulged her; she pulled her knees up slightly and rested her chin on them, listening intently. He loved how eager she was, to hear about it all. A ring at their buzzer alerted them both and Trent sprang for the door. He returned moments later with the promised pizza in hand.

“Oh, do I have to get out now?” Kira asked, mournfully. Trent reached over and drained some of the water. Kira gave a slight cry of protest before Trent turned the water back on again.

“Nope, just you need more hot water.” He resumed his previous seat after turning the water off. Kira stuck a damp eager hand out of the water as he handed her a slice, holding the box on his lap. The pair was silent as they ate. Trent glanced over at Kira and she smiled at him. He convinced her to come out of the water some twenty minutes later, bundled in a fresh towel, and still managing to have pizza grease on her face. 

He laid her down on their bed and she burrowed beneath the blankets. With a sigh and a smile, she drifted to sleep. Trent lay down next to her and kissed her cheek gently.. He threw an arm around her, and began to snore. Never in his dreams could have envisioned his life as good as this.


End file.
